


Sinner Man

by Skylarsparrow



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Protective Lucifer, chloe as a demisexual, chloe sees his real face, lucifer gets hammered for the first time bc of his mortality, trigger warning: mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarsparrow/pseuds/Skylarsparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the fluff begins</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Anyone but her

Chloe sits at her desk filling out simple enough paper work. When Lucifer was late for work- which he always is- Chloe felt especially lonely. She’d assumed when her co-workers found out she was right about Palmetto all along that everything would go back to the way it was before the case, maybe even have a couple of formal work friends again.  
Instead people avoided her altogether, feeling guilty every time they looked her way, instead of people staring at her with hatred, people now acted like she was invisible. She struggled to decide which was worse.

“Decker.” Lt. Monroe clipped from behind her. She jumped, being startled from her thoughts and looked back to see Monroe passing her a case file, and continued with her usual very vague explanation “We have a list of suspects but we need to narrow it down and locate them for a police line up.”

“Thank you.” Chloe muttered, immediately opening the file and scanning it with sharp eyes for the highlights.  
A sixteen year old girl, Tammy, had recently been raped on her way home, along with a handful of other girls on different occasions, they all described the suspect similarly, dirty blonde unkempt hair, tall, lanky... a zip-tie was used to bind the girls’ hands, along with pictures of their wrists with bruising and cuts. A shiver ran down Chloe’s spine as she frantically flipped over to the possible suspects, and immediately her eyes found his.

Her rapist, when she was just seventeen. His lifeless sunken greyish eyes staring into the camera, dirty dish water coloured hair falling over his forehead, skinny face making his cheekbones pop out so much so he almost resembled a corpse.

Her blood went cold and her mouth went dry.

“Hello detective,” Lucifer purred right behind her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear and neck.

Chloe jerked violently backwards, almost making him spill one of the cups of coffee on his crisp white dress shirt.

He chuckled, and then his smile slipped away when he noticed her eyes didn’t meet his, and he took in her blood-drained, pale complexion. “Detective?” He asked gently.

“Yeah?” She croaked, then cleared her throat immediately, and shook her head lightly, building a wall and taking the coffee from his hand. “Thanks for coffee.” She said, with a smile that never reached her eyes. 

Lucifer simply stared at her, bewildered “Detective.” He repeated, abandoning his coffee on her desk, his attention all on her.

She passed him the case file, and he too, skimmed it for important details, then looked back at her, waiting for an explanation on why this is affecting her, despite her usual ability to be detached from the gore.

“It’s just, that could happen to Trixie one day.” It was a half truth, but she knew he would buy into it and drop it.

“Chloe,” He said, the name sounded almost alien and surprised her enough to make her eyes meet his dark, warm ones. “I would never let that happen.” He said sternly, his expression genuine.

And despite being certain he was just a man, for some reason she believed him, and her heart warmed up again, enough to resume her day semi-normally.

**** 

They entered Lucifer’s black corvette after dining at an impressive restaurant. He’d insisted she had to get some food in her, her flushed rosy complexion not having returned  
completely.

After getting in the car, she put on her seatbelt and stared out the window silently. Lucifer sat and stared at her. She’s never this quite, she didn’t even snap at him when he made innuendo’s, she hadn’t really heard him at all, he decided.

A minute passed and she still sat in the unmoving car staring out the window, never asking why he’s still parked, or where they were going, not even noticing he’s just been staring at her.

“Where shall I take us?” Lucifer said, breaking the silence.

“Hmm?” She said, glancing at him with a dazed expression.

“Back to the station?” He asked?

“Okay,” She murmured. Looking out the window again and resuming her thoughts, about how stupid she was to not have reported it at the time, and how it was her fault all these girls, and likely countless others, had now suffered at his hands. After another minute or so she finally noticed they were still parked. She looked back at Lucifer, only to find he was staring at her hands, he looked livid, and his grip was so tight on the steering wheel his knuckles were white.

She looked down at her hands that lay on top of the case file, and realized she had absent mindedly been rubbing her wrists, where almost completely faded scars contrasted her sun kissed skin.

She looked back at him and his eyes now met hers, darker then she’d ever seen them, he took her wrist and turned them to the sides, where the deepest cuts at been, where the faded scar remained. She took back her hand and covered the scar, shaking her head before he could talk “It’s not what you thi-”

“Which one is it.” He said, mouth twitching.

“Lucifer-”

“WHICH ONE IS IT!” He roared, ripping the case file from her hand and flipping over to the suspects recklessly, wrinkling all the other papers and letting most fall to the ground.

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks, and when she finally accepted there was no escaping this she pointed to the mug shot of ‘Richard Cooper’. 

Lucifer read over his information and recklessly sped out of his parking spot, making Chloe feel nauseous butterflies in her stomach and she began to grip every possible stern  
thing in the car. He sped past numerous intersections and red lights, sometimes switching to the lane with oncoming traffic so he could pass the pile up of slow moving cars. 

She found her voice somewhere passed her shock and fear “LUCIFER!” she screamed, wind whipping her hair violently in every direction, all her senses heightened, the sounds of wind and honking louder than her thoughts. “LUCIFER!” She screamed again.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU EVER REPORT HIM?” Lucifer yelled, eyes on the road. She couldn’t decide if his grip on the steering wheel was tighter than her grip on her seat, grounding her to her spot. “ANSWER ME!” He roared, and she could’ve sworn she saw his eyes flash red.

“I- I was seventeen and stupid” She stammered “I just wanted to wash him off of me and pretend it never happened” She was now speaking everything on her mind, lost once again in her thoughts as her surroundings became irrelevant “That was my first time” She sobbed “I was a virgin” she whispered.

He accelerated even faster, snapping her out of her thoughts. His grip on the steering wheel was definitely the tighter one.

“Lucifer slow down your scaring me” She squeaked, certain he didn’t hear her.

He glanced at her, seeing the terror in her eyes, he obliged and slowed down, still going a definitely illegal speed but now in the right lane and not milliseconds away from certain death.

He turned violently into a side street with many average looking homes, eyes scanning for the house number he’d read on the file.

“Lucifer we can’t just go in there without a warrant, we need more proof it was him!”

“You’re proof enough!” He hissed, still looking at the houses

“That was over ten years ago, I can’t report it anymore, or even be involved in the case if the station knew,” Chloe spoke fast, seeing the house numbers counting down dangerously close to Richard’s.

Suddenly Lucifer turned violently into a drive way, and Richard was standing in the drive way, out for a smoke, with a confused expression on his face.

Lucifer got out of the car with the keys still in the ignition, slamming his door shut so hard the window shattered 

“WAIT!” Chloe screamed, frozen in her seat, not wanting to even look at, let alone go near Richard. She watched Lucifer take long and fast strides and within a second Richard was lifted in the air, being held only by his neck.

Chloe finally found the strength to get out of the car and tumbled to the ground, her legs feeling numb from the fear and shock of the ride. She got back up again on wobbly legs and jogged to them.

“I SHOULD RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!” Lucifer screamed from gritted teeth.

Richard was gasping for air with no luck, his face starting to turn from red to blue.

“LUCIFER, STOP!” Chloe screamed, not wanting Lucifer to end up in jail because of her. 

Lucifer forced Richards face to the side, to face Chloe. “Do you remember her?” Lucifer said, suddenly dangerously calm.

“No!” Richard croaked out, more of a breathy wheeze than a voice.

Lucifer slammed him against the wall “OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, YOU REALLY FUCKED UP THIS TIME PAL!” He spat “YOU’RE ALREADY GOING TO HELL FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU’VE CAUSED ALL THOSE WOMEN- BUT HER!? OH YOU CAN’T EVEN BEGIN TO UNDRSTAND HOW TEMPTING YOU’RE MAKING IT TO GO BACK TO HELL AND GIVE YOU MY SPECIAL TREATMENT!” 

And while roaring threats, Lucifer turned. And Chloe saw it. She saw his flawless skin turn into raw burning flesh, spots glowing with still burning amber, the muscles of his face underneath the burning skin, flexing sickeningly with every word. 

Richard screamed until he passed out with fear, and it was only then that Lucifer heard Chloe’s whimper. He turned back immediately and dropped Richard’s unconscious body, heading for her immediately with concerned etched onto his now delicate features.

She stepped back in fear as he came closer and he stopped, looking as if he’d been struck.

They stood in silence for a second 

“I need to... leave” Chloe’s voice quivered, she gestured to the road, and began walking quickly to the road,

“Let me drive you home,” He said coming after her again, she kept walking “Your miles from home, detective.” He reminded her, voice more gentle then he’s ever spoken, trying  
not to scare her any more than he already has.

She stopped and looked into his eyes. “I’ve been telling you since the beginning.” He started, becoming mildly frustrated at the fear in her eyes “You said I didn’t scare you.” He  
whispered, voice betraying him and sounding more vulnerable then he intended.

Chloe didn’t speak and walked past him, back to his car.


	2. Safest with you

They drove silently, she noted he was driving slower than he’s ever driven with her. He pulled over when they reached her house.

“Are you, detective? Are you scared of me now?”

Chloe thought long and hard. “It’s a lot to take in...” Chloe said after a while “heaven, hell... I was an atheist” She laughed dryly. 

The whole ride she had a chance to calm down and turn off her emotions as she had done for work so many times. She thought about how scared he looked that she was going to run off, and how intently he was watching her now, hanging on her every word. She opened the car door and stepped out, he looked defeated.

“Come,” She mumbled, and Lucifer thought he’d imagined it. He parked the car and followed her inside.

“There’s a lot I want to know,” She said, taking off her trench coat and going to sit on the sofa, he simply nodded, standing awkwardly at the door way, Chloe found it almost humorous how such an extravagant and loud man that took up so much space and attention, was suddenly making himself so small.

She patted the sofa and he sat next to her.

“How come you never showed me... that,” She said, gesturing at his face, “When I didn’t believe you?”

Upon sensing her relaxed state he visibly lightened, his tense posture relaxing. “Most people that see my hell form go mad with fear, I- I didn’t want you to be scared of me.” He continued “I wanted you to know of my true nature, but I didn’t want you to be horrified and... repulsed by me. Not one person has seen my true nature and not been repulsed, besides my demons of course, but I created them to find pleasure by darkness.”

“Oh God my daughter is friends with a demon and the devil” Her head fell in her hands, and after a while she breathed deeply and nodded, he’d confirmed her thoughts. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she placed her head on his shoulder.

“I’m not scared of you,” She said finally “I know you. You would never hurt me or Trix, or any innocent person, if anything I’m safest when I’m with you.” She said sleepily, with a big yawn, he remained silent, she wondered what his expression was but was too tired to look up. “Except your driving today, that didn’t feel safe at all.” She chuckled and he tensed.

“He hurt you.” He finally spoke, “He deserves much worse then he got today.”

Chloe sighed “If he ends up like the guy in the mental institution he definitely got it bad enough.” 

“Why didn’t you report him when you eventually got the job?” Lucifer wondered aloud.

“I didn’t quite want my family to be heartbroken, or the station to know that about me... I didn’t know his name until today too, I was just walking from home when it happened.” She shivered 

“After that I was in a really bad place actually, for years. I was drinking and self medicating, high school hot tub came to be not long after...” She sighed, Lucifer stayed quiet, playing with her hair and urging her to continue opening up. 

“And Trix as well actually, she wasn’t planned but at least one good thing came out of that dark place. Me and Dan happened when I was reckless... We were just too young, it’s really not a surprise we’re not together anymore.”

“So Dan’s the only other person you- sorry the only person, you’ve ever been with?” Lucifer said, genuinely surprised.

“As far as I can remember yeah I blacked out a lot when I drank but, he’s the only person I was ever with consensually. When I became pregnant I straightened my life out, and we tried to become a couple, get married, it was the right thing to do, for Trixie. He was a cop and made me feel safe, I realized I was passionate about it when I helped him solve so many cases and I went down the same path, feeling like I finally found my thing. It was hard to be taken seriously by everyone there because of Hot Tub High school, Dan got me the job though.”

“So what went wrong?”

“He never quite took me seriously at work either... but what was the deal breaker was that it was always work first, I think our family was never a priority since he never really wanted it, he’s missed so many milestones and parent teacher interviews and-”

“You deserve so much more, Chloe” Lucifer interrupted, his voice causing his chest to rumble like a cat purring. When did her head end up on his chest? She didn’t care. 

Lucifer chuckled to himself “I really was jealous. Detective Douche does not deserve you. Perhaps neither do I.” He continued playing with her soft golden locks, and realized she was fast asleep, the stressful day filled with adrenaline finally coming down and taking a toll on her body. 

He carried her unconscious body to her room and tucked her into bed, for a second he watched her sleep peacefully, and continued running his fingers through her hair. He wondered why he’d even felt the need to be so... nurturing. He placed a kiss on her fore head, and rose up to leave, almost wishing he could just lay with her, but not knowing if she'd much appreciate it, and also wanting to properly deal with Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fluff begins


	3. Closed case

Chloe awakens from a deep sleep to her phone ringing but misses the call.

Eyes still closed, she thinks back on the vivid dream she had.

Where Lucifer was actually the devil and she saw her rapist from so many years ago.

It was often that she dreamt of him, and that horrible day. But she'd mostly forgotten what he looked like and could never see his face properly.

She moves a bit to reach for her phone and notices most of her muscles are sore, from being tensed up from holding on for dear life during that car ride.

That wasn’t a dream. Her eyes snap open.

How did I end up in bed then? She thinks to herself.

She throws off the covers and sees herself in yesterday's clothes, Lucifer had tucked her in.  
Her heart warms and she smiles a bit, biting her lip.

And then immediately suppresses the feeling upon remembering her partners face, and that he was in fact the devil.

She rubs her face, and her phone rings once more.

Deciding that it was probably important she picks up,

"Decker" she croaked, almost losing her voice from screaming the day before.

"Get to the station immediately." Monroe demanded.

"What happened?" Chloe says, sitting up and considerably more awake.

"Richard Cooper is what happened, or at least what's left of him and his DNA all over his room."

Chloe's heart sinks "I'll be right there."

Upon hanging up she sees a text from Dan, telling her that it's her turn to take Trixie tonight, and another from Lucifer

"Sorry for not staying the night, love. Had some unfinished business to take care of.  
xx"

"Fuck! Lucifer!" She hisses at herself, she jumps out of bed and decides there's no time to drink her much needed coffee, or even change clothes for that matter.

****

When getting to the station she sees Lucifer, on time for once, talking to lieutenant Monroe.

When he finished talking to her and Monroe left for the crime scene, his eyes met Chloe's

"Detective!" He smiles, and his eyes rake up and down her body, taking in her wrinkled clothes from yesterday.

She pulls him aside "Lucifer! Tell me you didn't kill Richard."

"I didn't!" Lucifer assured "I simply encouraged him to kill himself! Along with writing a detailed suicide note that he's the one that raped all those girls." He said, as if it was perfectly normal and innocent.

Chloe gaped at him.

"He was going to do it anyways if someone didn't put him in a straight jacket! Might as well have him go down for his crimes. And make all those girls, including you, feel slightly safer."

Chloe was at a loss for words, so she turned around and headed for the door. He gently grabbed her shoulder, "What's the rush? He's not going anywhere, what do you say we get you a coffee and some new clothes?"

Chloe scoffed and looked at him with disgust, her expression made Lucifer feel like there was something heavy in the pit of his stomach, he physically grabbed his stomach, never having felt that before.

She left him standing there and sped off in her own car without him.

She made her way to what was now a crime scene, she walked into Richard's bedroom, hearing the sobbing of his mother whom he lived with coming from upstairs.

She saw his navy blue walls, and matching plaid drapes and unmade sheets, she looked around his room and saw a bit of his personality, from his gaming PC to posters on the walls of his favourite movies and shows. He never grew out of his teenage years it seemed.

And it felt so alien, so wrong, to see that this monster that damaged her so deeply, and tormented her dreams and thoughts, was a normal person with a normal life.

What felt even stranger, was that she felt sympathy.

She finally allowed herself to look at him. He was on his computer chair, his wrists dangling from his sides with deep vertical cuts with now dried blood seeping down to the carpet floor.

Among one of the pools of blood laid a gun, she looked up to where his face should have been, he'd blown his brain to bits, splattering everything on that side of the room, from the ceiling to the walls to the bed.

She turned off her feelings and grabbed the notebook that lay on his desk with gloved hands.

Every single page was filled out with shaky, violent writing begging God and Lucifer for mercy and forgiveness for raping all those girls. For the most part fifty pages of the same sentences over and over again.

"Looks like your case is closed," Olivia Monroe said, "he specifies where and when each of the crimes took place, which he couldn't of known, and even mentions some we've never heard of," Chloe nodded, happy to close the case and never look back. 

She left Richards house and walked to her car while reading through his notebook that she took for evidence. She fished for her car keys in her pocket. She continued reading and a line in Richard’s journal dedicated to Lucifer shook Chloe.

“Have mercy on me Lucifer, for the most unforgivable of all these crimes, was laying a hand on her, YOUR woman."

She barely registered Lucifer’s head peering over her shoulder at the note book, she turned around and saw a shopping bag in one hand and a coffee in the other, he wore a hesitant expression on his face.

"Hello, detective," he said, and raised the cup of coffee to her "you're not yourself before coffee, more.. Cranky" he said carefully.

Chloe took the coffee gratefully and shot a questioning look to the shopping bag.

"Oh! This, it's some new work clothes for you."

Chloe swallowed her warm savory coffee and licked her lips clean “Works done Lucifer, the case is closed.”

“Oh,” Lucifer said, noticing her lack of a hateful expression he relaxed a bit. “Well then you could wear it for our date night tonight at Lux.”

She looked at him sideways

“C’mon detective, there’s still so much of the day left!” He urged

She laughed “Yeah, and I could use a drink.”

He clapped, “It’s a date!”

“Wait, no-“ She started but he was already way ahead of her getting to his car so she wouldn’t have enough time to think twice about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally crying at the amount of hits and kudos, this is my first time writing anything bless u


	4. One too many bourbons

“Are you ready yet detective!”

“Just wait!” Chloe snapped for the fiftieth time

“My, my, detective! I know you’re excited and nervous for our date but do relax, you don’t have to put that much effort in how you look!” 

Chloe rolled her eyes “Shut up, and it’s not a date.” 

Then why are you trying so hard. A voice in her mind said, she shook her head and looked over at herself in the mirror once more. The outfit he got her was so nice, it was formal but also flattering which was such a rare find. She exhaled and left without looking back.

“How did you get my size so well?” This outfit fit her better then all the clothes in her closet.

“36-24-35” Lucifer said quickly “I’m quite good at body measurements.” She felt a confused mixture of being flattered and mildly disturbed.

“And this shirt goes too low.” She said, looking at his eyes but his eyes were too busy looking at the rest of her to meet her eyes.

“Embrace your body! You’re only young once and Dad knows you have decades after that to hide your figure with unflattering clothing.”

“Oh God I just realized your dad is actually God.” 

Lucifer cringed a bit, knowing this is a lot to take in, and did the only thing he knew people did during rough times, poured a drink.

He poured her a bourbon and poured at least three times the amount into his cup.

She took it down in one swift gulp, trying really hard not to grimace at the taste of such a high percentage.

But he noticed anyways, and felt himself smile involuntarily.  
“This is very expensive, and very old, not cheap vodka.” He joked, taking sips of his.

She made a puppy dog face, knowing very well she wasn’t drunk yet but already feeling significantly more anxiety free and relaxed.

He felt his heart tighten at her expression. He looks up to the heavens, mentally swearing at His father for putting her in his path, this seemingly non mortal person that made him feel all these strange feelings, that often feel quite physical, who would of thought.  
He poured more of the amber liquid into Chloe’s cup for the third time, and once again put three times the amount into his own.

“Why do you drink so much?” Chloe grimaced, after taking a shot of the liquid again, anyways, she did not drink for the taste.

“Because, love, I’m not mortal, it would take drinking an entire liquor store for me to get even a bit of liver damage.” He said.

“What if I spiked your drink with holy water.” Chloe burst out, and upon seeing Lucifer’s expression she couldn’t contain her laughter, definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol now. Probably shouldn’t have started drinking on an empty stomach.

“Ha Ha.” He laughed dryly, and then began laughing with her, her real laugh so rarely hid and utterly contagious.

“Drinkin at 5 o’clock with thedevil what has ma’life come to.” She slurred.  
Lucifer felt lighthearted and leaned in close “At least I’m very handsome and not as much of an arse as everyone assumes me to be.”  
“True, true” Chloe smiled  
And that’s when he realized he was definitely starting to feel the effects of the countless shots he’d taken. “Bloody ‘ell I forgot ‘m mortal around you!” He hollered.

“What?” She asked, circling around the counter top island looking for water, she needed to sober up a bit, Trixie was being dropped off at her house at nine pm.

“You! You make’me vulnerable!” He slurred, hands waiving around dramatically.

“Lucifer you had like 9 shots!” She giggled, covering her smile with her hands.

“More! I haven’t been this drunk since-“ He started “Wait I’ve never been drunk!” He tried to stand up and nearly toppled over. “Woah! This is quite the trip.” He laughed out loud and desperately used his hands to steady his balance.

“Thas’it Luci you’re comin with me.” Chloe said.

“Wha? You’re arresting me again Detective?” He said, holding his hands over his head.

Chloe burst out laughing again, she was a light weight, she could get drunk off wine alone, not that she minded it definitely saved her money.  
She decided to play along and took out her hand cuffs

“Yes, Lucif’r Morningstar you’re under arrest for the-“ 

“What the hell is going on here?” Chloe whipped her head around and saw Maze staring at them with a quirked eyebrow “Some kind of messed up role play?”

“Maze! No, I wish! Chloe makes me mortal ‘member? I drank too much-“ Lucifer suddenly brought his hand to his mouth and gagged slightly.

“Nuh-uh, I’m not looking after that.” Maze said

Chloe nodded, tucking a strand of her wildly unkempt hair behind her ear “Ok you’re definitely comin’ with me,” She said 

“In what car?” Lucifer managed to ask.  
Chloe looked to Maze who quickly looked away and made herself busy cleaning up their cups and bottles.

“In my Uber police car!” Chloe lazily cheered while pulling out her phone.

“Did’you call me Luci earlier?” Lucifer purred, dangerously close to her face “’Luci’ likes”

If she had just a couple more shots who knows where this would go but thank goodness she drank some water instead.

“It comes in seven minutes, but les’ see if we can get some of it out of your system,” She said, gripping him by the shoulder and guiding him to the washroom.

“Do you mean throwing up?” Lucifer asked, completely horrified, and then sighed when she didn’t answer.

“Also not to worry ‘bout your car, David will bring it safely to you.” Lucifer slurred, eyes nearly closed

“David?” Chloe asked

“The guy who parks my car!” Lucifer said, free hand gesturing dramatically.

“His name’s Daryl!” Chloe lectured.

Lucifer inhaled to correct her and then hesitated “Oh right-“ He said and then proceeded to hurl into the toilet.

“This is literal torture!” Lucifer cried when he was finished and now only dry heaving.

“I know,” Chloe soothed, rubbing his back, and handing him paper towel and her half drunken water bottle, which he gladly finished. Her phone chimed, “It’s here!” She said “Act sober!” She whispered.

******  
“That wasn’t a good first date.” Lucifer said as she laid a blanket on his nearly unconscious body, sprawled on the normal sized sofa that was too small for him.

“Well, it wasn’t a date at all! So you can definitely make it up to me.” Chloe said to him, placing an aspirin and glass of water that he’d likely need tomorrow morning.

Lucifer suddenly opened his eyes “Can I, now?”

Chloe smiled and shook her head, he probably wouldn’t remember this tomorrow anyways.

The doorbell rang and she quickly went to answer it,

“Mommy!” Trixie said, and gave her mom a hug, then her eyes quickly found Lucifer's dangling body.

“Lucifer!" She cheered, even louder, and noted Dan’s face of disgust and disapproval.

“Goodnight, Dan.” She clipped, and closed the door before he could say anything.

Trixie threw herself onto Lucifer and then crinkled her face. “You smell funny.” She said.

“Inside voice baby, Lucifer’s really tired and it’s definitely your bed time too baby, go sleep.” She said, finally getting the chance to kiss her daughter on the head.

“Okay mommy,”

“G’night Beatrice!” Lucifer said, “Goodnight Detective, feel free to use me as a mattress if your bed feels too cold,” Lucifer slurred and then he was out like a light. 

Chloe shook her head and smiled, biting her lip. “Goodnight, Luci.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dangerously unedited, I was too hyped to post it


	5. A Deal's a Deal.

Chloe brought Trixie to school by herself that morning, noticing that Lucifer took both of the aspirins so she let him sleep to avoid forcing him to endure the hangover.  
When she got back however, he was up and about, cooking her breakfast.

"Good morning, detective!" He cheered, wearing Chloe's mom's 'kiss the chef' apron.

"What are you doing up, don't you have a hangover?" 

"I did, it was quite horrible really, I don't know why anyone puts themselves through the trouble!" He shook his head and continued flipping each slice of bacon

"But then you left whatever..." He guestered some sort of circle with his hands  
"-perimeter" he spat "that you have an effect on me and I healed rather quickly." He smiled.

Then one of the slices of bacon spat hot oil on him "OW! That bloody hurt!" He said, dropping the spatula on the floor and waving his hand frantically.

"Of course it does, lower the heat," Chloe said, quickly circling the kitchen island and doing it for him.

"But then it's not as crispy! Being mortal makes everything quite dangerous!" He frowned.

Chloe sighed "so I actually make you mortal, how?" 

Lucifer shrugged, seeming not to care, he slipped on oven mitts and raised the heat up to high again, dedicated to making perfect bacon.  
"Well, I suspected you were an angel sent to destroy me, but alas you have no wings, so I'm assuming it's of my Dad's doing... Only He knows why." Lucifer shook his head.

Chloe fell silent, deep in thought about why she could be affecting him like this. He set two plates for them and put bacon, eggs, and fruits on their plates.  
"So where should I take you out for our first date?" Lucifer said casually, she gaped at him "to make up for yesterday," he clarified, with a Cheshire cat smile as he set two cups of coffee.

"Lucifer I didn't- I was-" Chloe sputtered

"Ah ah Detective, a deal's a deal!" He sang

"Actually it wasn't even-" she started but he'd brought a fork full of his scrambled eggs to her mouth.  
She moaned in delight, the eggs perfect and she so rarely made breakfast for herself that anything was good.

Her thought discarded, she picked up her fork and proceeded to eat every last thing on her plate, and Lucifer just watched her with interest and amusement.

Chloe finally noticed and stared back, "what?" She said with a full mouth

"Oh nothing," Lucifer chimed, looking back to his food and eating it politely and slowly in contrast to her, "I should definitely cook for you more often."

"Mmm," Chloe hummed with a full mouth, "feel free to, thank you by the way," she said 

"You didn't say where you'd like to go tonight." He observed

"I don't want to go anywhere special tonight." Chloe said, hinting that she'd rather stay home.

"Nothing special!? For our first date!?" Lucifer gasped, and Chloe rolled her eyes at his insistence on going on a date at all  
"How about El Rancho, the salsa bar." He said, with a wide smile.

"No, I DON'T know how to salsa dance" Chloe laughed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"All you need is the right instructor! Come on," he said, suddenly getting up and stretching out a hand.

Chloe almost choked on her coffee "Lucifer," Chloe warned

"Come on, up you go, better to practice now" he said, waiting patiently.

Chloe placed her hand in his hesitantly, his hand fully engulfed hers.

"Follow my lead, okay? I'll guide you." He said as he brought her body flush against him.

She felt heat rise to her cheeks and looked at the floor and nodded.

He parted from her and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. 

He showed her where to grip his upper arm, and snaked his own arm behind her waist, she felt a shiver go down her spine. He then brought attention to their feet.

"Okay, so, start with the left foot back as I step forward, and from there it's 1... 2... 3... and 4!" He said as he guided her.

"Wait, wait," Chloe said, trying to get a bit more used to the feet action before moving on to anything else.

As she became more comfortable with the steps she began to follow his lead and swivelled her hips with the steps. "Perfect," he purred after a minute, staring at her figure. 

She felt a rush of confidence and lust and initiated a spin. She span elegantly and finished with her back against his front, and instinctively grinded into him, feeling his stiff length. 

"My, my, Chloe" he said, voice an octave lower and definitely huskier. She shuddered at feeling his warm breath on her neck and immediately removed herself from him and turned back to face him, feeling cold where his warm, solid body was.

He was staring at her lips, pupils blown wide and she realized she was biting her lip, she released her lip from her teeth and broke eye contact.  
"Anyways," she croaked, she then cleared her throat and licked her lips once more  
"I'm not completely comfortable with salsa yet, so..." She started, completely breathless

"Well fine, you don't want anything special, I suppose we could go to LUX," Lucifer panted, desperately wanting to dance with her again one way or another.

"Okay," Chloe nodded, it wasn't foreign. It was familiar enough that she could relax and not be so nervous she'd get cold feet.

Not wanting to give her too long to think about it, Lucifer thought of a work excuse to dismiss himself. He took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her knuckles, without breaking eye contact.  
"Until tonight, Chloe" He said

Chloe pressed her lips together and tried to suppress a smile. 

"Until then, Luci" She mocked by imitating a seductive voice, but his eyes only darkened further, she felt heat rise to her face again and his lips stretched into a cocky grin as he spun to leave, he'd known he won.

After closing the door she leant against it, finally able to breathe.  
"Oh God," she started, and then remembered there actually was a God and mentally tried to take it back.  
She thought about the checklist of things she needed to do like shower, shave her legs, do her hair, and as the list grew on she rushed to get to it.


	6. Luxurious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a long one bc i really wanted to incorporate a bit of Maze and Amenadiel's relationship into this story, but definitely also get the date in one chapter

Lucifer peered over the crowd, eyes scanning the crowd for gold locks of hair, with no luck. Lucifer frowned, what if she'd turned her back on him?

Maze came up behind him, and leaned against the ledge with her elbows so she could face him better, "Looking for Chloe?" Maze asked

"Yes I am, in fact, it seems like she decided the devil isn't someone you should be dating." He spat, gripping the ledge. She was half an hour late.

There was too many surprises in that sentence for Maze to register all at once

"Wait, dating!? You?" She scoffed "Love makes you do crazy things." She smiled absent mindedly, with a certain glow to her.

"You're still seeing my brother I take it?" He sighed

She nodded and took her lower lip in her teeth, "I'm starting to understand why all these pathetic humans chase for love all their lives. There's a rush to it, it's really addicting." She explained.

Lucifer reflected on her words and thought how he always wanted to be around the detective.

"I can see why you like her." Maze said suddenly, and Lucifer met her eyes again "you two have a lot in common." 

"Nonsense," he spat "she's pure, innocent."

"So were you, and clearly you don't like to be painted the bad guy anymore. She sees the good in you, and she supports it." She shrugged, as if this exact sentence wouldn't have infuriated her just weeks earlier.

Lucifer grimaced "Stop being so in love and... Gushy, it doesn't suit you." He spat, utterly bitter that he'd been stood up.

"You know she just took her time getting ready to look nice for you, right?"

"How could you possibly know that." He stormed

Maze pointed behind him, he turned and saw her. She stole his breath away.  
She'd just found her way out of the crowd and her eyes searched for him. She simply wore a short, form fitting black dress, with strappy heals that accentuated her long legs all the more. She’d taken time to attempt a smokey eye, making her light blue eyes pop.

Maze visibly saw him go from a walking tornado to radiating awe and happiness, and even some wonder. 

She smiled and slid away, wanting to go see her own angel. 

Lucifer had created his demons to be attracted to darkness, and as strange as it is, Mazikene saw more darkness in Amenadiel.   
She thought of Lucifer and Amenadiel as the Yin and Yang symbol, Lucifer being dark, with goodness and light in his core, and Amenadiel being light, with darkness at the center, a fact that slipped out more and more with all his actions.

 

"Chloe," Lucifer said breathlessly as she walked towards him, "You look ravishing..." He said, looking over every inch of her, "I love the little black dress."

Chloe smiled shyly "Really? This is the only thing I had in my closet," she said, tucking a lose strand of perfectly curled hair behind her ear and finishing off her drink. "I don't go out very much, or at all really." She said, looking down at her drink in hand, and tapping her fingernail against the glass.

"Mmm, bad only for me is it?" Lucifer hummed.

And Chloe was enjoying his compliments more than she should, and decided to have fun with it. 

She took a step towards him and placed a hand on his chest "You're good only for me,   
aren't you?" She said, looking up at him through her lashes.

He'd definitely stopped breathing this time,  
"Only for you," He whispered,

And while Chloe said it mostly as a joke, the sincerity in his voice stopped her in her tracks. 

She looked up at this man, this crazy, beautiful man, whom she just found out wasn’t even a man, but an angel. He annoyed her constantly, but she grew to find it hilarious, and felt so empty during his absence. She felt safe with him, and he’d given her something no one else in this lifetime had ever given her, truth, eternal truth.

She realized the only thing stopping her from pursuing anything, was that she didn’t want to lose him, and she didn’t want it to be casual, or even an open relationship. She only wanted him, and she wanted him to only want her.

Chloe’s eyes never lied, and while initially she seemed thrilled, she kept quiet for slightly too long, and her face took on more of a sad expression as she thought deeply. She opened her mouth to speak and Lucifer’s heart started beating out of his chest. 

No, no, no! The night is still young, don’t tell me this was a mistake, and that we should just be friends, he thought. At least just let me have tonight.

“Lucifer, I-”

“Let’s dance.” He blurted. She shut her mouth and he took her hands, guiding her to the very crowded dance floor. 

As he guided her there all the men and women stared, some with pure lust, and some with jealousy. He shot daggers at the men just waiting to get their hands on her, never once in his life feeling... possessive, about anyone before.

He turned around when he reached the core of the crowd, and saw her swiveling her hips and raising her arms to the music, a gorgeous smile spread across her lips.

She put up her hair into a messy pony tail, it was so hot in there, and Lucifer making her feel all these things was not helping.

He snaked his arm around her waist and danced with her, almost as they’d done the night before but, this was different.  
Chloe felt his hand on the small of her back and it felt electric, she pressed into him further.

They both had a slight buzz going and pressed together so close but it still didn't feel close enough, faces only inches apart, breathing in each other’s air. 

Chloe snaked her arm behind his neck and used her other hand to run her fingers through his head, scratching his scalp lightly, while pulling his face closer to hers.

He growled, grinding himself into her as their lips inched closer and closer, she gasped and while he was going to take her lips in his own, he saw another man about to grab Chloe from behind.

He spun her suddenly, his eyes flashed red while her back landed on him again, and the man went running.

Chloe grinded into him, but this time she didn’t pull away or stop, she wanted to do it, she wanted to feel him and for him to feel her, he groaned deep in his throat. 

She raised her arms and slid them behind his neck as she danced. He kissed her neck and she threw her head back on his shoulder, exposing her neck more so. 

He kissed down her neck and felt the need to mark her, what was wrong with him? He sucked and bit down on the spot where her neck met her shoulder and he heard her moan right next to his ear. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He spun her around, grabbed her face and kissed her passionately and fiercely, he’d never much cared for kissing, but everything was different with Chloe. He slid his tongue across her lower lip and she parted her lips for him, she gripped onto his upper arms for dear life, and he deepened the kiss further, lightly biting her lower lip, she whimpered with need, and she used every ounce of strength in her to eventually pull away.

He saw her sad and hesitant expression return and felt defeated, he’d hoped she would have wanted more after tonight, but at least he had this.  
“Lucifer, I can’t-" She said and it came out as a choked sob, well this isn’t what he was expecting.

“What’s wrong, love?” He began, taking her face in his hands and looking into her crystal blue eyes, pooling with unshed tears.

“I can’t be just another person you’ve slept with and then lose you, when to me you’d be so much more, and losing you would be devastating.” She whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks, “So just promise me, that even if anything happens, and you're done with me you’d at least still act like nothing’s changed and still work with me as friends.” She sputtered.

“No, no, you’ve got it all wrong!” He soothed, wiping of her tears with the pad of his thumb, “Come with me,” He said taking her hand, he guided her upstairs and she stopped, he looked back at her,

“Promise me.” She said, and he realized he thought he was taking her to bed.

“As much as I’d love to take you to bed, that’s not where I’m taking you,” He assured, and she followed him again.

She entered the roof top, with a gorgeous view, she saw a pool filled with rose petals, and next to it a small table, with a gorgeous set up with plates and champagne. He walked over to the table and pulled out his lighter from his pocket, which surprisingly lit up the first time he tried it as he lit the long stemmed golden candles. 

“I would’ve had you blind folded for this part and asked my employee to have set the food but...” He started, and then walked back to her and took her hands in his.

“There’s no way you could just be another person, Chloe.” He said, and she was breathless, over whelmed, no one had ever done anything like this for her, she thought things like this only happened in movies.   
“I’ve never taken anyone on a date, never had to” He smiled as he tucked a lose strand behind her ear, and caressed her face. She continued to stare wide eyed and open mouthed at the gorgeous set up.

“Well aren’t you going to say anything? Don’t leave me hanging,” He said, suddenly nervous.

She took his face and placed a sweet, soft kiss on his lips. Lucifer had never been kissed like that, it was so, loving.

She couldn't believe he's had done all this for her, He'd told her she deserved so much more but she never even knew what that looked like until now. She suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline, lust, and want. 

She broke the kiss and walked towards the pool, reached behind her dress and unzipped slowly, she began peeling the tight dress off of her, definitely making a show of it. She’d picked out a dark red, lacy, lingerie for tonight, and bent over and swiveled her hips to finally push the dress down her hips and legs. She kicked her dress to the side and turned around to look at him.

Lucifer was taking in every inch of her body excruciatingly slowly, his slacks did nothing to hide his hard length and he wore an expression so sinful it made heat rise to her cheeks, she raised her arms and took her hair out of a pony tail, whipping her head side to side and letting her hair fall beautifully.

She sat on the ledge of the pool and sunk in, turning back around at the man still frozen in shock. She rested on her elbows on the edge of the pool, purposely making her chest pop out.

“Well aren’t you going to say anything? Don’t leave me hanging,” She giggled, mocking him was fun she decided, it was the only way she knew how to annoy him back.

A sexy grin spread across his face and he slid off his suit jacket and toed off his shoes. He unbuttoned his cuff links, never breaking eye contact and then unbuttons each button of his dress shirt excruciatingly slowly. Chloe can’t keep still and she’s on the verge of going over to him and ripping it off herself, and he could tell. 

He was only half way done unbuttoning his shirt and that was that, she couldn’t take it anymore, she climbed up the pool latter and walked up to him, soaking everything wet but she didn’t care, she couldn’t make eye contact as she walked over, fisted the unbuttoned part of his shirt and ripped open the rest, buttons flying everywhere, but finally exposing his gorgeous lean muscles. 

Where normally he’d be enraged, he was exhilarated.  
He grabbed her and kissed her furiously, she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and he cupped her ass and gripped her thigh tightly, she moaned into his mouth and he stepped over to the pool and jumped in with her, making her shriek until she crashed into the water.

She rose out of the water and gasped for air. She splashed him and they couldn't stop laughing, she's never felt so lighthearted, and was also never so grateful to have put on waterproof makeup.

He reached for the champagne bottle that lay near the pool and popped it open,   
"To celebrate our first date," He said, "and the official beginning of something more." He said more quietly, to himself mostly, as he poured it into the thin and tall glasses, but his words meant just as much to Chloe.

Their laughs died down and she bit her lip and swam over to him, pressing her hands against his warm skin. She reached up and plucked a rose petal out of his hair.

He ripped his gaze from her lips to meet her eyes again.

"You've ruined all my bloody clothes but I'm too turned on to care," he laughed, and she realized he was still wearing his pants, she tried covering her mouth but couldn't hold in her laugh.

She reached down for his belt, unbuckled it and pulled to slide it out. Discarding the belt and letting it sink to the bottom of the shallow pool.   
She hooked her fingers into the hem of his slacks and pulled him closer, he gladly followed and leaned against her, making her feel his length again. She looked up at him and saw he was biting his lip, hard.  
She felt butterflies in her stomach, and heat at her core.

She pulled back and reached for the button on his slacks but her hands began to tremble with anticipation. She struggled to unbutton them.  
"Fuck" she whispered after a moment, getting frustrated at herself for not being able to keep it together.

He engulfed her hands in hers and steadied them, 

"You have nothing to be nervous about, love" his voice rumbled, he swooped in and kissed her neck, and lightly bit her earlobe 

"If you're not ready, nothing is happening tonight," he whispered into her ear and it sent tingles down every nerve of her body, he pulled back and looked at her again with cocky grin on his face, glad he found another thing he could use to make Chloe purr like a kitten when the timing was right. She could tell he actually wouldn't be disappointed if she'd wanted to wait, and it meant a lot to her. 

He turned around to reach for his glass and felt her warm hands lay flat on his back.

"Can't keep your hands to yourself, Detective?" He said, using her nickname to make the situation more casual for her again, assuming that's what she wanted. 

Her hands inched upwards and he froze, realizing what she was going for.

Her hands skimmed his scars and he shivered, head falling and absorbing the tender touches to his weak spot.   
Normally he would have flinched away, they made him so vulnerable, but as Chloe had said not long ago, they made each other vulnerable, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

Chloe thought about how much he looked like a fallen angel right now. Head fallen, hair dripping and hanging low on his fore head, a perfect face and body carved by God himself. She thought about how he looked more sad, broken, and betrayed then rebellious.   
She placed a kiss to his scar and it took everything in him not to whimper. Her touch and kisses were filled with so much more then lust, which is the only thing he's used too.  
She tried to kiss his sadness away, and fix his past with nurturing caresses. She leaned towards his ear. "I do want you, and I am ready."

He spun her around suddenly and pinned her against the pool wall and his lean muscles, he seemed almost angry.  
“Why do you ‘really like working with me’ Chloe? Why do you 'want' me?" He said suddenly, and she was stunned "My charms don’t work on you, I’ve never given you any pleasures; money, sex, anything, and now you finally realize I’m the devil, and you still want me by your side, you invite me in.”

She was speechless for a moment and finally found her voice “I like you for you, Lucifer,” She whispered "Not for how you look or how rich you are," She whispered.

He meant it when he compared himself to onion, and Chloe was peeling too many of his layers off, he didn't know what was at his core anymore, or who he was becoming.

He took her face in his hands and began kissing her, within moments it turned from sweet and loving to intense and fierce. Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist again and he grinded into her as she was pinned against the wall, she moaned into his mouth in response. She reached for his slacks again and managed to unzip it slowly. "Are you sure?" He said against her neck, noticing the dark bruise he left on her neck, showing everyone she was his. 

She nodded, not trusting her voice. Chloe's phone rang from her discarded bag, she let it ring and go to voicemail as he kissed her.

He tried to show all the emotions he felt for her in his kiss. He cupped her ass and made his way out of the pool. Water dripped off them all over the floor as he walked towards his suite. Her phone rang again and he pulled away, sexually frustrated. "It's probably important," She said breathless, her pupils were dilated and her lips were swollen from the kisses, she looked stunning.

He gently descended her until her feet touched the ground and she rushed to her phone. Dan's name lit up on the screen and she was never more frustrated,  
"Hello?" She said, and Lucifer noticed she began shivering "You picked up Trixie from school right?" She cleared, her teeth began chattering.

He took his suit jacket that he left on the chair and draped it over her shoulders, leaning in close to warm her up as much as he could. "But it's YOUR night to be with her. You have a court case coming up that could leave you in jail! What could possibly be more important than spending your possible last sleep over with your daughter?" She steamed, no longer shivering but leaning into Lucifer for not only his radiating body heat, but for support. Lucifer could hear Dan speaking from her phone, saying there's unfinished business at work, "Of course there is." Chloe spat, "I'll be there in half an hour." She said, and hung up, she shook her head, frustrated in more ways than one.

"What do you say I come with you?" Lucifer grinned, she looked up at him with her crystal clear eyes, "We could take Beatrice somewhere tomorrow morning, get her mind off things, and yours as well." Chloe didn't say anything for a moment and he continued "Your clothes are still dry and I can go in and grab some new ones, come on detective, what do you say? Second date with your spawn?" He said, and she was convinced. She nodded, a bit too upset to speak yet, but he understood wrath and injustice more than anyone else.

Maybe Maze was right, maybe they had more in common then he cared to realize.


	7. The devil's mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backk!  
> Had a bit of writers block but hopefully this chapter makes up for it ;)

Dan brought Trixie to Chloe's car, Chloe sat in the passenger seat of her own car, gripping Lucifer’s coat gratefully, she lowered the window as they neared.

"Lucifer!!!" Trixie screeched, more ecstatic to see the devil then her own mother.

Dan gave Chloe an apologetic look but Chloe looked the other way, she'd given him so many chances but he'll never change, it'll always be work before them.

"Hi baby," Chloe hummed.

"Lucifer took you swimming for your date? I thought you were going to LUX" Trixie asked, noticing their wet hair. Dan's expression went from apologetic to disgusted, assuming it wasn't a swimming pool that got them wet,and also just hearing about their date. 

Lucifer on the other hand held a smug look at the realization that Chloe admitted to her daughter that it was in fact, a date.

Dan turned back to Trixie and got on his knee, giving her a pep talk in hushed tones and giving her a lingering hug. 

Trixie hopped into the back seat, and Dan leaned over the passenger window, he shook his head and lost his jealous expression and began speaking in hushed tones so only Chloe could hear it "I don't want her to be there at the court date," he reminded her.

Chloe nodded, feeling sympathetic for Dan and for Trixie if the judge decided that Dan would get time.

"Lucifer," he started, a bit louder, "Trixie and Chloe both trust you, and while I don't have to like you, I think I can trust you, take care of them." He said, Lucifer simply nodded, never having expected that, and deciding it wasn't the time to tell him Chloe didn't need anyone to 'take care' of her, she's a woman not a child. Dan nodded back and said a final good bye before going straight for his car.

"How was your daatteee" Trixie sang after they drove off, if anyone wanted Chloe and Lucifer to be together, it was Trixie.

Chloe rolled her eyes and Trixie continued to embarrass her mother on purpose.

"Chloe and Lucifer sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes mar-"

"It was great!" Chloe interrupts, knowing she'd stop after she admitted it in front of Lucifer.

"Hmm" Lucifer hummed, smiling fondly, "Now, continue Beatrice I want to know what happens after love, I believe I've never heard this one." He teased, cocky grin unapologetically in place. 

"No no no" Chloe started and Trixie laughed wildly while continuing "THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!" 

Chloe groaned deeply while face palming, what has her life come to.

"Does it now," Lucifer mused, and deciding Chloe's had enough embarrassment changed the topic "Maze told me that you want to be a zoo keeper, what do you say we go to the zoo tomorrow?" 

Trixie gasped, jaw dropped and looking adorable as always "yes yes yes! Please! Is Maze coming too?"

"I'll invite her," Lucifer said.

*******

"LOOK THE SIGN SAYS THERE'S TIGERS OVER THERE!" Trixie screamed, dragging her mother and Lucifer by their hands.

Lucifer gave Chloe a knowing look and they both lifted Trixie off her feet by her hands and swung her for what seems like the fiftieth time. She squealed and giggled, it never got old for her.

It all felt very... domestic, Chloe thought.  
The two of them both holding Trixie's hand and taking her to the zoo.

Today was Dan’s court day but Chloe was grateful he got Trixie's mind off of it.

A burst of wind came from behind them and when Chloe turned she saw Maze and Amenadiel standing less than a foot away, she jumped.

"Brother dearest, to what pleasure do I owe for you tagging along?" Lucifer sang 

"Mazikene requested my company and wanted me to meet her first friend on the mortal plane." Amenadiel explained.

Trixie let go of their hands and went to do the same with Amenadiel and Maze  
"Now you guys can go on another date!" Trixie whisper yelled, and then turned her attention to Maze “Can we go to the tigers now?”

“You bet, and later tonight we can watch that zoo movie you were telling me about” Maze smirked, and they walked away, not even saying good bye, too immersed in conversation with each other.

 

"Lucifer, thank you for today, I know it's probably a burden-" Chloe started 

"No." Lucifer said sternly "Beatrice isn't like other children she's quite enjoyable actually. Always so happy... Although I think I do need a massage," Lucifer said rolling his shoulders back, feeling slightly sore.

“Carrying a toddler while being mortal will do that to you,” Chloe laughed as he reached back and massaged his own shoulder.  
"Do you want to grab something to eat?" Chloe suggested "and then we can go back home," she said absent mindedly.

Lucifer’s breath hitched and she looked up at him and noticed the pained expression on his face and realized her words  
"Sorry, I meant-"

"don't take it back..." He said quietly, and Chloe felt her heart shatter at the realization that the only home he's ever had for over a millennia is hell and his big empty loft in L.A

"Well it basically is your house too, you're there more often then you're at yours." Chloe explained.

Lucifer stepped close to her and took her face in his hands, after looking down at her for a moment he placed a sweet loving kiss on her lips, different than any he'd ever given before. 

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers for a second  
"It's your home if you want it to be." She whispered. Realizing the weight of what she'd said nonchalantly before.

He hummed in appreciation "Hmm, yes, let's go home," he said, the word sounded alien on his tongue "so you can get changed to eat out."

"What, I can't go like this?" Chloe said, he suddenly looked horrified "Heavens, no not where we're going. You ought to let me dress you more often, all you ever wear is cheap unflattering rags." He spat jokingly

Chloe snorted "gee thanks", she laughed, and he simply smiled back.

*********

“I meant it when I said that black dress was basically all I had.” Chloe shouted from her room, slipping on a dress that was probably way too casual for where he had in mind.

“Somebody has to take you on a shopping spree,” Lucifer hummed, keeping his back against the door that was cracked slightly open where Chloe lay inside changing, it almost felt like an invitation to peak, and my did Chloe ever show the devil the temptation he caused others.  
“Did you hear me?” Chloe asked, after a second.

“Sorry, what?” Lucifer shook his head, distracted by his thoughts of the sight that likely lay behind the door.

“I said you don’t have to take me out anywhere or buy me anything, we could just eat pizza at home.” Chloe said, opening the door behind him.

“Pizza,” Lucifer grimaced, and then turned around to see Chloe in a marvelous white sundress that brought out her sun kissed skin, with a plunging neckline and fabric that made it seem like the dress floated behind her as she walked.  
“You look... divine” Lucifer said breathily

Chloe turned a light shade of red under his lustful gaze and she tucked a loose strand behind her ear. “Thank you,” She said finally, meeting his gaze with a small smile that made it feel like his heart was tightening and beating uncontrollably at the same time, over just an innocent smile? My my, emotions were strange.

Lucifer suddenly hissed and reached for the back of his shoulders “Bloody Hell, I’m breaking down, is this what being mortal feels like? No wonder the elderly are always whining about their joints and aches.” He jeered, feeling a throbbing sensation.

“Sit down,” Chloe urged, taking his free hand that wasn’t rubbing his shoulder and guiding him to sit down on the couch 

“Maybe it’s because you used muscles that haven’t been used for billions of years?” She suggested, as she walked around him and placed her hands on his shoulders, he was about to discard her suggestion when she started massaging his shoulders.

He moaned as he let his head fall and absorbed her touch “Chloe you’re a miracle worker!” He rejoiced, as with every circle her thumbs pressed into his back he felt better, “I would pay thousands for this!” He beamed, looking back at her and she giggled.

She slowly swooped down and let her breath linger on his neck before she placed a kiss on it. She walked to the side of the couch and let herself fall on his lap and met his eyes as she bit her lip.

He felt his eyes flash red with uncontrollable lust, but she didn’t seem to mind, which made him want her that much more.

He took her head in his massive hands and kissed her, she opened her mouth willingly and their tongues met delicately to taste each other as he fisted his hands in her hair. She felt butterflies in her stomach, the world around them disappearing.

He deepened this kiss and they both wanted more, wanted to be closer. They barely found time for air as they kissed passionately, all the sexual tension they’ve had over the months of their friendship suddenly surfacing. “You’re mine,” He growled between kisses.

She adjusted herself until she was straddling him on the couch, and he did nothing to hide his groan as she grinded into his hard length. 

He broke the kiss and moved to kissing and nibbling her jaw line and laved his way down her neck while using his hands to guide and encourage her hips grinding on him, he heard her moan as he bit over the almost healed hickey from before. 

She was dripping wet and this friction wasn’t doing enough to satisfy the ache she was feeling. She began ripping off his suit jacket and his belt, discarding each article of clothing recklessly around her house, this time with no hesitation, just pure want.

“Mine,” He whispered mindlessly before blowing cold air on the sensitive spot and watched as chills shook her body and goose bumps rose on her skin. She moved to unbuttoning each dreadful button, being careful not to ruin another shirt of his. Each button she undid revealing more flawless warm skin covering lean muscle. 

He took a second to really look at her and noticed the straps of the sundress falling off of her shoulders, her hooded eyes, and lips swollen from being kissed so roughly. “Yours” She whispered.

“You’re exquisite.” He breathed, and then gripped Chloe’s thighs and lifted her up with him as if she weighed nothing, with her legs wrapped around his waist, she laughed light heartedly at being carried as he walked them to her bedroom.

He slammed her against her bedroom wall and kissed her almost furiously, she slid his shirt off his shoulders and he slid his warm hand over her smooth legs and lifted her dress up and over her head before tossing it on her floor somewhere.

He kissed her once more as he spun her around and threw her onto her bed and she laughed in delight.

She wore an unimpressive white lace bra and underwear but he looked at her like it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. He finally pushed off his trousers and his boxer briefs did nothing to hide the huge tent his hard-on created, the sight made Chloe’s stomach flip in anticipation.

He crawled on top of her and kissed her fiercely as if he was starving, his warm hands travelling over all her curves appreciatingly until he finally hooked his fingers on her underwear and gently tugged, asking for permission.

Chloe shimmied her hips to help him take it off and he slid the fabric slowly down her long legs. 

She reached over to her night stand to grab her box of condoms but he took her wrist "I can't have kids," he breathed as he too finally slid down the last article of clothing, finally freeing himself and Chloe's jaw dropped, she'd seen him and his impressive length before but this time she was actually going to get it.

She began breathing quickly and unsteadily, and he hovered over her while positioning himself at her entrance. He tortured her by sliding his length over her slick folds without going in and hummed at how she writhed in discomfort, wanting more.

At noticing his grin she finally said it,

“Take me,” She whispered, and his eyes darkened before he finally pressed into her, slowly, inch by inch, and she moaned at the stretch of unused muscles. He continued and hissed as he finally pressed in completely, and gave her a second to adjust to his size before he began moving in and out slowly, knowing that it’s been a while for her, she gasped at the sensation and he slowly picked up the pace.

He kissed her neck again and gently bit her earlobe.

“Luci,” Chloe moaned into his ear, he pulled back to look at her and a knowing smile spread across her face, remembering how that nickname affected him the last time.

“Oh is that how you want to play it you little minx,” he growled as he thrust faster and harder and her smile was quickly replaced by her biting her lip, hard.

He swooped back down to her ear and began whispering sweet nothings into it and she dug her finger nails into his back, the combined sensation of him moving roughly inside her combined with the ASMR sending tingles down every nerve of her body was too much for her. And to top it all off it was with his one and only sexy low voice and accent, whispering things that only enticed her more. 

He groaned into her ear as she dug her nails into his back and forearms, she moaned and arched her back, he reached under her to unclasp her bra strap and slide it off of her. 

Her nipples peaked at the cold air suddenly biting her skin, but it was quickly replaced by Lucifer taking her nipple in his mouth and licking and nipping in ways that had her screaming and her eyes rolling back. It was all too much for her and she felt herself already building up. 

She knew she was saying words but barely registered what she was saying as he left more hickeys on her chest and collar bone, marking her as his over and over.

She finally reached the point of no return, she felt her body shaking before an explosion of pleasure, sending waves of pleasure through her entire body, her vision went out as she screamed his name.

She dug her fingers into his scars and he roared her name as she screamed his, and he felt her clenching around him as he spilled himself inside her.

 

He collapsed onto her and then slid onto his side, he snaked his arm over her waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling into her neck and breathing in her scent.  
He'd had a lot of sex, but never anything like this, it was more than just physical, there were no words to describe it.  
He held onto to her for dear life, never wanting her to leave.  
"Wow" she breathed, he really lived up to the hype, he hummed in response while tracing patterns into her skin and soon after he was asleep.

She looked at his sleeping face and smiled, he looked so peaceful, and Chloe wondered how she ever denied that he was an angel. 

She slowly peeled herself off of him so she could go to the washroom.  
Lucifer groaned some unintelligible words in his sleep that sounded remotely like don't go.

She picked up his dress shirt and put it on as she walked over to the bathroom to clean herself up.

 

She looked in the mirror and she looked like she was thoroughly fucked, and she also looked like she was glowing. She smiled and bit her lip, thinking back on it and she felt heat pool up in her belly again.  
"Walking heroin," she recalled, and shook her head. She pulled her back into a ponytail and noticed a pink birthmark she never had where her neck met her shoulder, where Lucifer had given her a hickey.

She frowned and examined it more closely in the mirror.

She quickly walked back to her room to ask Lucifer what the hell it was.  
Lucifer lay on his stomach draped over her mattress, sheets barely offering any decency.

But strangest of all, besides the scratches she'd left on his back, his scars were bright red, and it looked like his shoulder blades were almost, popping out...  
She laid down beside him, about to wake him up before a wave of exhaustion rolled over her, she sat next to him and pressed herself against his hot skin, he grabbed her and pulled her close in his sleep.  
I'll just close my eyes for a moment, Chloe thought, knowing very well she had to pick up Trix later. That was her last thought before darkness took over.

*******

Lucifer found himself surrounded by white, strange, he'd barely ever had dreams.

"Samael," said a voice so beautiful, so crystal clear and pure  
A voice that Lucifer thought he'd almost forgotten, but realized now he could never forget. 

His Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time ever writing smut so it's probably horrible but hopefully not as bad as I think it is, thank you guys so much for reading and leaving kudos and especially comments <3


	8. Knocking on Heavens Door

Chloe woke up with morning light invading her vision.

She felt so well rested and so comfortable,  
Her blanket was so soft and warm, it felt like it was made out of silk and clouds at the same time. When was her blanket ever this soft?

She looked down and saw an iridescent white wing draping over her body, coming out of Lucifer’s shoulder blades, it was slightly bloody, and the other side of the long wing on her wooden floor.  
For some reason, Choe's first instinct was to scream.

Lucifer suddenly jolted up yelling, his giant wings flapping and knocking over her lamp, he stood at the edge of the bed and looked back, feeling the foreign but familiar weight and saw his wings.  
He sighed.

Chloe was holding her knees on the bed and went from scared to feeling awe,  
Staring at him, all lean muscle, completely naked with the most beautiful and divine giant wings, reflecting the morning light as if they were made of crystal.

She slowly let go of her legs and got on her knees, crawling over to the corner of the bed, she stood on her knees and reached for his wings without touching, waiting for permission.

He stared at her as she reached and finally touched his wing, she ran her fingers through soft feathers and didn't even breathe  
"They're beautiful," she whispered "you're beautiful," 

He grinned "gift from my dad," he said "it seems I've redeemed myself, gave justice to the innocent, been completely selfless," he paused and she met his eyes  
"fallen in love," he whispered, she held her breath "and had a pure soul fall in love with me?" he said the last part as a question.

She suddenly remembered the mark on her shoulder and hooked a finger in Lucifer’s dress shirt she was wearing and pulled it over.

His eyes widened and he silently mouthed 'oh'

The mark was now a clearer image, it was a circle with a cross in it.

"Do you know what it is?" Chloe cried, not liking the expression on his face.

"It's the Devils mark, love..." Lucifer said, not able to make eye contact.

"Which is??" Chloe insisted, starting to get irritated

"Conversation for another day." He finished, and drew his wings back, away from her hand and into, who knows where.

His shoulder blades still popped out unnaturally, but besides that he looked like the old him, but scar free.

Chloe was about to explode on him how it's definitely her business when he said "My Father said he found someone better suited, or deserving... of my job in hell. Part of the reason he gave me these back," he said, rolling his shoulders back "The persons likely not going to want to go down without a fight."

All thoughts and protests in Chloe's head dematerialized, "another angel is going to be cast out?" She whispered, almost angry, hating what God did to Lucifer.

"Careful what you're thinking, love. God's keeping a close eye on us, frankly I'm concerned about his plan for us, and now seeing this," he gestured at her mark when his phone rang.  
"It's Maze," he said

"Oh my God, Trixie," Chloe breathed, and immediately started putting on her pants under Lucifer's dress shirt.

********

"Hi baby are you okay?" Chloe spoke quickly, worried her daughter was going to be mad at her.

"Me and Maze had a sleep over party! And we watched the Madagascar, and Finding Nemo on Lucifer’s big flat screen TV" She mused. 

"You watched in my room? My room better not be a mess." Lucifer said, and then Amenadiel walked out of his room

"Oh God!" Lucifer gagged "Have you two been sleeping in my room!? Oh who am I kidding this isn't my house anymore," he ranted

Trixie giggled and turned to her mother and whispered "Mena slept during the movie and snored the whole time!" 

"Stop calling me that, spawn." 

"Mena, I like it!" Lucifer said, waggling his eyebrows.

Chloe excused herself and went outside with Trixie, she felt light headed and nauseous. 

 

Her phone rang and it was Dan, she answered immediately,  
“Dan! They let you go!?” Chloe said, full of relief.

“Yeah, i got off with only probation... thanks to Lucifer.” Dan said, sounding anything but thankful.

“Lucifer?” Chloe questioned

“He got me the best lawyer in Los Angeles, said it was mostly for Trixie.” Dan said, then saying some sort of work excuse and ending the call with “We’ll talk later.”

Chloe's heart swelled and she watched as Lucifer became more and more selfless. Maze blamed her for his changing and if that's truly the case she's not ashamed. 

Lucifer ran up behind her "Where are you going without me?" He said, frowning. 

Chloe could feel that he felt like he was being abandoned. She could never read emotions this well before.

“Nothing, I just don’t feel so good.” Chloe said, Lucifer was suddenly concerned, he was hesitant o be near her and catch whatever she had, but also wanting to nurture her, and Chloe could sense it as well.

************

For the next couple of weeks they struggled at work, there were all sorts of crimes happening around Los Angeles, slowly escalating, with the initials “AM” being spray painted at the crime scenes, and while normally Chloe wouldn’t get involved, this time someone wound up dead. 

They simply couldn’t see how they could have gotten away with the robbery or the murder without a getaway car in sight, both places were dense with people, whom ended up being knocked out from behind without seeing the person, and on top of that all security camera’s outside didn’t see them coming n or out.

“It’s like they disappeared.” Chloe said to Lucifer, sitting around a whole pile of witness and victim statements “They robbed the store, and knocked everyone out, and yet the cashier wound up dead,”

“And his gun was gone,” Lucifer confirmed

“The other employees and his family knew about it, he ALWAYS kept it there.” Chloe said, rubbing her face.

“So he pointed it at them and they killed him in self defense and stole his weapon.” Lucifer repeated simply. “Love, you really should be resting you’ve had this migraine for over a week now.”

Chloe ignored the latter part of his sentence and nodded “But how could they manage to do that, how can a presumably small group of people take out a entire store or restaurant and come in and out unseen, no alarms set off, and-” Chloe suddenly stopped talking, hand paused in mid air from gesturing.

Lucifer tilted his head, watching her

She suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth and jolted for the bathroom.

He ran behind her as she retched into her toilet, he gently took hold of her hair and caressed her back, if hasn’t gotten sick yet he wouldn’t pick up whatever she has.

“Ugh,” Chloe groaned, spitting into the toilet “Lucifer get out this is disgusting, don’t look at me.” 

“Now, now love, I’m not going anywhere until you feel better.” He purred, “It’s been weeks of nausea and dizziness, and now this? I hate nagging, but you need to go to the doctor, love.”

Chloe sat against the cool bathtub, “I haven’t felt like this since, since...” Chloe paused, and suddenly looked at Lucifer with wide eyes.

“What?”

“Since I was pregnant with Trixie!” She roared, almost in a blaming tone

Lucifer looked like he’d been slapped “Now I’m sure that’s not the case-“ Lucifer started as Chloe got up and Lucifer followed her again.  
“It’s impossible,” He said, as she grabbed her coat and went to her car to go to the 24 hour drug mart immediately, needing to take a pregnancy test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnn


	9. +

Chloe sat in the bathroom alone, waiting the full five minutes before even looking at the test results.

"Chloe," Lucifer whined from outside the locked door for the hundredth time.  
"Chloe please, this might be my child too." He said, and she finally gave in and unlocked the door.

He came in and seemed to take up so much space in the small bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting.

There were tears streaming down her face and her leg was jumping up and down with anxiety.

"You know I'd never lie to you, Chloe, I meant it when I said I was infertile." Lucifer said, calmly.

"You know, it's funny" Chloe started, with an expression that was certainly not amused "I had a very vivid dream, that an angel called Gabriel came to me and told me that I was going to have a baby."

Lucifer sucked in his breath 

Chloe continued "Never did he ask me- or give me a choice-" she choked out, voice cracking and her head fell in her hands. He took a seat next to her and pressed soothing circles into her back as more tears streamed down her face.

The timer on her phone went off and she was frozen to the spot, not wanting to go find out the results. It all felt too real.

Lucifer stood up and picked up the test for her.

Just from his expression she started sobbing.

She pulled herself together again and calmed down a bit "Listen, if you want nothing to do with this, I understand, I'm not going to force yo-"

"Is that what you're worried about? Heavens no- this is my first child, a child I thought I'd never have," he sat down next to her, positive pregnancy test in hand  
"I'm sorry, that I got you involved into all of this biblical nonsense, you deserve a happy mundane life"

"Oh my God I'm pregnant with the Antichrist." Chloe said, almost laughing.

And then she did start laughing, and Lucifer did too.

And as much as he hated to admit, Lucifer wasn't that upset about it.

"Trixie's nursery rhyme had some truth to it." Lucifer noted.

"Yeah except we're not married" Chloe laughed and Lucifer stayed oddly silent.  
Chloe looked at him sideways.

"Well," he said looking at her mark  
Chloe just gaped at him

"It means your mine, you agreed and..."

"Oh my God!" Chloe interrupted,

"Angels can mark people, after being marked we can kind of feel each other’s feelings and presence and if the others in danger... It intensifies over time, it's still fresh."

While it explained a lot that Chloe's been feeling lately, this was all too much for her.  
"Get out," she said, standing up "I need space"

"I didn't know I was doing it!" Lucifer whined following her as she walked towards the door, and Chloe could feel the pang of fear and dread he felt, and it made her wince and want to take it back.

"I need space" she whispered, gesturing outside the door, his face darkened as he stepped out and she felt ice in her veins.

He took her by her arm and pulled her outside of the door with him, holding her flush against his body, she felt lust sweep through her, both his and hers, God this mark business was intense. He started taking off his suit jacket and his shirt.

She looked at him under her lashes, and while he was irresistible and tempting, this was hardly the time.  
“Lucifer,” She started.

“You want space, don’t you?” He said, sounding almost angry,  
“You said this was MY home too, you can’t just take that back and kick me out” He spat, voice slightly betraying him and quivering, "I'm not losing my home again." He whispered as he finally slid off his shirt and pulled her against him again.

“Lucifer that’s not what I me-“

“You want space? I’ll give you space, loads of it,” He said, and his giant wings sprouted from his back,   
She gasped and was about to tell him to stop when he lunged into the air with one powerful flap of his wings and all that came out was a blood curdling scream.

They flew up to the night sky and she clung on to Lucifer with more strength then he knew she had, pressing her face against his chest and not even appreciating the view.  
“Chloe if you don’t mind I need to breathe unless you want to fall, I got you.” She released her grip around his ribs only slightly.

“I’m scared of heights!” She said, muffled from his shirt, feeling and hearing the wind whipping past her.

“Do you know how many humans would kill for this? Just take a peak.” He purred, she felt his awe and she looked up at his face first, calming down before finally looking down, and she was speechless.

Seeing the city from up above, all the tiny twinkling lights, she started laughing, never having felt so free, he smiled down on her “This is my first time flying in them since...”

She took his face and kissed him softly, wishing to kiss away all his pain. She let go and smiled at him softly.

She looked back towards the direction he was flying in, deep in thought. Chloe looked back at the view, knowing for sure she was safe.

“’Space’” Lucifer muttered after a moment.

Chloe looked up at him in confusion

“There was more to the conversation with my Dad then you think,” he began, he took a deep troubled breath before continuing “He said I had two options, live mortal with you, age, and die, or stay away from you and continue being immortal.”

Chloe gaped at him, mouth open.

“And I still don’t want my ‘space’ from you,” he chuckled and after a moment added “Or the baby...”

Chloe was reminded of the fact that she’s carrying a child.

“He had to add a baby into the equation too, such a drama queen that one,” Lucifer shook his head “give me something else to ‘be good’ for.” Chloe was completely speechless and let him continue rambling “He didn’t realize Trixie already has that affect on me, not that I’m complaining about my first born, I’m really quite excited.”

After a moment he added “And also quite scared.”

“That’s what parenting is like,” Chloe chuckled.

The distant sound of sirens became much louder as they flew overhead a possible crime scene.

Lucifer swooped down with impeccable speed that almost seemed like teleportation and landed at the crime scene, not that anyone noticed besides a sudden gust of wind and they were standing behind them suddenly.

Lt. Monroe turned around and raised her eyebrows at the sight.

Chloe had ruffled hair and Lucifer was topless, Chloe was grateful she hadn’t changed into her pyjamas.

“Decker, I see you did get my voicemail... thanks for hurrying here as fast as you could.” She said awkwardly.

Chloe looked at her phone and saw 3 missed calls.

“A.M?” Chloe asked, acting completely professional.

“It would seem so, we believe they’re still in there so we have every possible exit covered, we can’t bring the door down because the 911 phone call was very vague.” She replied

Dan walked towards them and looked at the pair like they were crazy, “Why aren’t you wearing a shirt!?” Dan gawked.

“Oh you know, flying around Los Angeles,” Lucifer replied smugly. Chloe groaned.

Dan stared at him trying to figure out what flying around L.A actually represented, before giving up and shaking his head “Can someone get him something, a newspaper, anything?” Dan hollered, and a paramedic walked up behind him and placed a shock blanket around his shoulders. 

And damn him he could even make a shock blanket look sexy, she stared at him with a shy lustful smirk and he gave a sexy grin back 

Dan cleared his throat, and Chloe looked at him, face red, and went back to business.

They heard a gunshot come from inside and they kicked the door down, as everyone ran in with their guns Lucifer gripped Chloe’s arm and spun her around, 

“Lucifer what are you doing!?” She said wide eyed and panicked 

“You’re pregnant” Lucifer hissed, she tried yanking her arm free anyways when suddenly they felt a gust of wind, Lucifer’s mouth dropped open “And it seems I’ve cracked the case.”

When all the officers were in he let his wings free and suddenly flew to his house above LUX.

Inside the middle of his living room Amenadiel lay cradling Maze, with his wings wrapped around her protectively.

She was bleeding out from a gunshot wound to the abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliff hanger, I'm the worst


	10. The Second Fall

"You're A.M?" Chloe gawked

"’Amenadiel & Mazikene’, so obvious it was hidden in plain sight," Lucifer laughed

"Lucifer right now is not the time, help her!" Amenadiel growled, "My feathers aren't healing her!" He said in frustration, and Lucifer finally realized what his Father had planned.

"Why were you out there stealing and hurting people?" Lucifer scolded

Maze coughed out a bit of blood and whispered "it was for the rush, no one was supposed to die,"

"But someone did die," Lucifer said, walking over and leaning down to look at his injured creation.

"He pulled a gun on her, we had to shoot back."

"I don't understand, aren't you immortal?" Chloe said, wondering if somehow pregnancy brain was already kicking in, 

Amenadiel lifted up Maze and laid her on the sofa as he began explaining.

"The bullets were holy, ever since that priest went around saying evil is here people started carrying bibles, crosses, holy water, you name it. Plus some of the people from the crimes saw us doing things that weren't exactly human."

"The victims didn't report anything," Chloe said

"They likely didn't want to seem crazy."

Lucifer pulled stray strands of hair off Mazikene's face, "there's one thing you can do, that you must do." Lucifer said

Amenadiel looked at him "Anything"

Lucifer turned around to face him  
"Take her to Hell."

"Maze can go to Hell herself," He said wearily 

"She's unconscious now, she waited too long, she waited because she had hope that you could fix her and you could be together. However she waited too long and now when she dies she'll just be gone."

Amenadiel looked like he was stricken   
"So YOU will take her to hell." He retorted

Lucifer shook his head softly

“No angel besides you can go to hell,” Amenadiel retaliated

“Only angels that have been cast out can go to hell.” Lucifer corrected

“You dare say that Father has cast me out?” Amenadiel’s presence seemed to grow bigger and darker, “That I’ve fallen from grace?” He hissed

“Father himself told me.” Lucifer said casually, and at seeing Amenadiel’s expression of mockery, Lucifer revealed his great wings, filling up so much of the room in divine light. “I’ve redeemed myself.”

 

Amenadiel’s smug expression was wiped off in an instant and Lucifer continued “And someone has to take my place.” 

Chloe rushed to Maze as they argued and began putting pressure on the wound with Lucifer’s discarded shock blanket, Mazikene was unconscious.

“LIES!”

“You’ve resulted in the death of multiple humans, caused misery and pain, you’ve been worse than I’ve been in the last 5 years, and you really expected Father not to notice? To do anything?  
“Hell, my sin was loving Him more than the humans and you’ve killed humans!” Lucifer added

“I will NOT!” Amenadiel boomed, and it took everything in Chloe not to let go of Maze’s wound and hide behind Lucifer’s sofa, the sheer power at Amendiel’s hands was radiating off of him.

“Let’s say you’re speaking some truth,” Amendiel entertained “You stayed away from your job in Hell for five years, what’s to stop me from avoiding it.”

“Maze is dying,” Lucifer said speaking quickly “Going back to Hell is all Maze ever wanted, if you love her, you’ll accept His punishment and go to Hell with her, where she’ll be alive and happy.”

Amenadiel stayed quiet, chest puffed out, fists balled up at his side, he was furious.

“Maze is unconscious, you guys don’t have much longer to decide,” Chloe added, voice sounding meekly in comparison to the two divine beings.

Lucifer turned around to look for something else Chloe could use to put pressure on Mazikene’s wound.

Suddenly his entire being coursed in adrenaline and deathly fear

It was Chloe.

Chloe! His mind said,

“LUCIFER!”Chloe’s voice rang in his mind, with a blood curdling scream, sounding like it was coming from inside his head.

He turned around immediately and both her and Amenadiel were gone, not half a second passed and Lucifer was out his window and facing Amenadiel in mid air, where he was dangling Chloe by her arm.

She screamed Lucifer’s name again and Lucifer heard it in his head and outside at the same time, finally, she opened her eyes and her eyes met his.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Lucifer roared

“BRING MAZIKENE BACK TO HELL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW OR I DROP HER!” Amenadiel demanded,

“AMENADIEL STOP SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"BRING MAZE TO HELL!"

"SHE’S PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!” Lucifer cried

Sympathy flashed across Amenadiel’s face before he shook his head and built a wall “DON’T MAKE ME DO IT, LUCIFER” he stormed,

Chloe had tears streaming down her face and she was sobbing “PLEASE, please!” She begged the dark angel above her.

His wings were a reflective black silk, and the thought crossed Chloe's mind that he was supposed to be the true ruler of Hell, he was evil by nature, much more so than Lucifer.

Before giving Lucifer a chance to think he suddenly released Chloe, making her scream before quickly grasping her again, this time by the wrist.

“NOOOO!” Lucifer screamed, and the clouds above them flashed with light followed by loud thunder, God was not pleased.

“OKAY, I’LL DO IT, JUST DON’T HURT HER!” Lucifer pleaded

“NOW!” Amenadiel yelled.

A blinding bolt of lightning struck through the skies right next to them, sending them whirling in the other direction.

And from the source of the light appeared   
Lucifer's brother, archangel Michael. The angel that had defeated Lucifer and cast him out so long ago.

Lucifer didn't have a moment to reflect on it when he heard Chloe's scream and realize Amenadiel had dropped her during the flash.

Chloe was spinning so fast all her surrounding were a blur and the wind was whipping past her in every direction   
But with every spin she saw the city lights getting closer and closer.

Chloe felt nauseous and didn't think she could take the spinning for one more second, she felt herself slowly fading out, and it was probably a good thing since she was seconds away from certain death.

As she succumbed to the darkness, from the corner of her vision she saw a flash of a familiar glowing white iridescent wing.

 

Lucifer was swooping down to catch her, she was seconds away from a building top and his hands were only centimetres away from her, with one flap of his wings he wrapped his arms around her waist and steered over to the side of the building to avoid splatting onto the roof, before bringing her back up and laying her down softly.

"Chloe!" He said, and she laid unconscious, blonde hair cascading around her head like a halo.

"CHLOE!" He screamed, shaking her shoulders. 

She opened her eyes slightly, her eyelids feeling heavy, and she saw Lucifer above her, with tears falling down his cheek, he was sobbing.

She'd never seen him cry like this before and her heart shattered at the sight.

She finally managed to whimper and open her eyes a bit more. His sobbing halted immediately and his pained expression turned to shock.

"Chloe!?" He said, fisting her hair and bring her face close to his.

She winced, feeling a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Shoulder's... Dislocated..." She croaked,

And he laughed with joy, he kissed her full force, she could taste his salty tears and feel his gratitude and passion. After a long moment he finally laid her back down comfortably.

He looked up at his brothers fighting in mid air, big black wings lunging towards golden ones, and his expression darkened  
"I'll be back, love" he seethed, wanting nothing but revenge.

He flew up and aided his brother Michael by sneaking up behind Amenadiel and landing a hard blow to his jaw. Amenadiel went flying downwards into a building top and shattered the concrete on the flawless roof top.

“I thought you were the angel of destroying Satan and my forces,” Lucifer joked haphazardly, unsure of how his brother feels about him.

“He’s Satan now,” Michael said

While Amenadiel was disoriented Michael swooped down and stepped on his chest and lifted up his spear to stab Amenadiel and force him out. 

Lucifer saw it in slow motion as the scene perfectly matched the infamous painting of Michael killing him.

Lucifer stepped out of his mind for a second and with the speed of light flew and grabbed Maze, and brought her back to Amenadiel and shoved her into his arms as the spear pierced them both, and a bright blinding light shone off their bodies, and with a jolt of force that sent them both flying backwards, both bodies disappeared.

They landed on their backs with a hard thud.

'Lucifer' Chloe called within his mind 'Lucifer are you okay? I saw a huge flash of light.'   
'I am love, the mark came in handy after all' He replied, and he felt her amusement before saying 'I'll be there soon'

Lucifer and Michael were both on their backs, Lucifer stood on his elbows,   
“Well, then,” He said, panting, looking at his brother, “Long time no see,”

“Indeed. I’m glad you decided to repent and let go of the darkness,” He said, and before Lucifer could add that he didn’t repent for anything Michael said “You were always Father’s favourite, he was thrilled when he watched you leave wrong for right.” Lucifer’s heart swelled, “I heard a human was the motive.” Michael finished, now standing up.

“Chloe,” Lucifer said, getting up to go see her. He walked towards the building ledge and looked back at his brother.  
“My mortal life will be over in a jiffy and I’ll see you soon,” as he was about to jump off Michael said

“After today you’ll no longer have your wings or powers, however God intends to rebirth you as an immortal angel after your mortal life has ended, along with your human if she’d want that.”

Lucifer’s breath hitched in his throat, “A human made into an angel? Has that ever happened before?”

“No, but she’s a pure soul, and God is willing.”

Lucifer felt his throat swell up and a tear stream down his face. “’Till we meet again, brother.” Lucifer said, jumping off the building and flying towards Chloe, he fully intending to heal her with his feather, and fly with her the whole night for the last time.

***************

Amenadiel looked down onto his chest and saw Maze’s full head of dark hair on his chest, she slowly lifted her head, waking up groggily.

“Amenadiel...” She croaked “Where are we?” She said, squinting at the sudden brightness.

She took in her surroundings, falling ash, distant sound of screams, black rock floors and the sound of the river of fire less than a mile away. A huge smile spread across her face.

“You brought me home?” She said, her voice cracking from being emotional.

Amenadiel went from furious to pleased   
“I did, anything for you.” He said softly

“You’re going to like it here,” She said excitedly, pushing herself off of him and standing up, “We can do everything you were having so much fun with on Earth, and EVERY ONE deserves it, and you don't have to worry getting into trouble! Plus, you're your own ruler.” She said, lending him a hand. Amenadiel suddenly decided this wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

After he stood up, Maze bowed “Prince of Darkness, how may I assist you?” She purred, always loving foreplay.

Prince of Darkness, Ruler of Hell, with Maze as his queen. How fitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments :')   
> You guys are the best, I hope you're enjoying the story and if you have any criticism or ideas let me know!


	11. The dark angel

Chloe was alone inside the evidence room looking at the clothes of a murdered priest in hopes of finding some sort of clue to match her potential suspect in mind, with no luck finding it so far.

Lucifer barged into the room as if he'd been running with a concerned expression on his face

"What's wrong?" Chloe said, immediately alert

"Is this thing on?" Lucifer said, gesturing to himself.

"Is what on?" Chloe said with her brows furrowed, thinking its way too early in the morning for his shenanigans. 

"I just tried to sweet talk Olivia into giving us a good new case and she wasn't affected by me!"

"You're still irresistible," Chloe said, rolling her eyes.

"Why am I asking you, I've never affected you anyways. Why is that?"

Chloe shrugged "I only start being into people like that when I get to know them." She said, pulling a thin line from his jacket that was unfortunately, not hair.

Lucifer hummed, completely forgetting about his initial issue and reverting all his attention to her  
"So prior to emotional attachment you experience no sexual attraction?"

Chloe shook her head "nope" she said, popping the 'p', a habit she adopted from Lucifer

"So you're a demisexual! That's why,"

She looked at him "you're saying you can just look at someone and then want to have sex with them?"

"Well yes that's how it usually works."

"Weird." Chloe said, looking back at the evidence baggies "but your... weird voodoo eye thing doesn't work on me either so I think your Dad just intended for us to meet and made me immune, so that the feelings were authentic."

"Hmm," Lucifer hummed, coming up behind her and snaking his arms around her waist "so you're saying you were made for me, Chloe?" Lucifer purred next to her ear.

He sent her vivid memories of the night before from his minds eye and moved to kiss her mark.

She felt her whole being shiver with excitement and heat spread deep in her abdomen. 

"it's detective when we're here, Lucifer." She tried saying sternly, but it certainly didn't sound like she meant it.

Her mark- HIS mark, was always so sensitive, it was like a sweet spot, offering many abilities that link them close and felt pleasurable 

He pressed a kiss onto it and swiped his tongue over it quickly while he swiftly reached his fingers under the hem of her pants.

She gasped and bit her lip as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Very well, detective." He said. "Quickie in the closet?" He whispered.

She turned around and he picked her up and set her on the counter, running his fingers through her hair as he kissed her and grinded into her, getting out a small moan. 

She pushed him away and slid off the counter, still dazed by his intoxicating kiss and touch

"Definitely not-" she said voice husky, and then bit her lip.  
Her hand lingering on his chest, not pushing away or letting him closer.

The door to the evidence room opened and Chloe distanced herself immediately, turning around to continue looking and hoped they didn't see her heated expression and red face.

Lucifer never moved away, never cared to.

The officer quickly grabbed what he was looking for and left after clearing his throat.

The door clicked shut and Lucifer was all over her again. Once again putting his arms around her waist, but this time resting his hands on her stomach. Chloe was about to tell him to knock it off.

"How's our baby?" He said, 

Oh. Chloe thought.

"Good," she said, it was getting considerably harder to hide her belly, she was about 12 weeks and hadn't told anyone until she entered the second trimester, since the first is too uncertain. Now she had to tell everyone.

Chloe sighed after a moment "I don't know how I'm going to tell anyone. Dan, Trixie."

"Something tells me Beatrice is going to ecstatic," Lucifer smiled, then furrowed his brows "You're still on that priest case?" He whined

She sighed and nodded "I just feel like there's something right in my face that I'm not seeing." She said, glancing back to the picture of the crime scene on his case file

"Seeing..." Lucifer repeated quietly

Chloe looked up at him, "what're you thinking?"

Lucifer pointed at a pair of his shattered eyeglasses, about 10 feet from his body "Peculiar that Father Michael's glasses were found so far from his body, of course he could have 'thrown' them, however maybe..."

Lucifer said, flipping to a photocopy of his drivers license, no glasses were in sight, and the box for eyeglasses was not checked off.  
"He doesn't wear glasses" Chloe said

"But Father Nathan does! A very similar looking pair as well" Lucifer said, finally giving Chloe would could be the link.

Chloe nodded "I'll dust for prints and get some one to find out of these are his prescription with his optometrist.  
"God why would a priest kill another priest." She added

"What do you say we go straight to the suspect and skip waiting for the finger print results to come back positive." Lucifer smiled lazily

"Lucifer we can't do that, we need proof before we interrogate them," she laughed

"Oh c'mon detective, when have we ever played by the rules. This is why we open and shut cases so easily!" Lucifer purred and Chloe smiled

"Yeah alright, we'll say it was a bluff to see if he'd confess if anything," Chloe said

Lucifer smiled in delight, he loved these pregnancy hormones so far.

*********

"I told you already! I didn't kill Father Michael!" Father Nathan panicked, with no glasses in sight 

"Don't you usually wear glasses?" Chloe said nonchalantly 

"I forgot them at home..." He said after a moment

"So, where were you the night Father Michael was killed."

"I told the officers this already, I- I was at home... Watching the game!" Father Nathan spurted, thinking back

"Mmm, remind me, what game was that again?" Lucifer feigned ignorance

Father Nathan went wide eyed for a moment  
"Cavaliers vs Warriors" he said, almost sounding like a question

"Yes! That's it! And who won again? Or better yet what was the score?" Father Nathan looked side to side nervously and Lucifer cut to the chase.

Lucifer tilted his head a bit with a ceshire cat smile and Chloe began to feel a wave of his powers  
"C'mon now, I know you want to tell usss" Lucifer purred "Tell us about how you showed him! Put him in his place!" He teased

Father Nathan looked disturbed 

"Tell us." Lucifer said, suddenly in a demanding tone, stressed that his powers seem to have vanished

The suspects eyes glazed over "The devil made me do it." He whispered, and then shook his head, suddenly looking fearful 

"Oh did he now?" Lucifer said, agitated 

Chloe squeezed his leg from underneath the table, reminding him that they're not blaming him anymore, he's not the devil

"No, forget I said anything," he said, almost trembling

"No, explain yourself, tell the truth." Lucifer pushed

He became hypnotized again "Satan came to me, he told me that if I didn't take care of his problem, he wouldn't let my niece go," he finished

"Let your niece go? What does that mean?" Chloe said, and Father Nathan's expression began fading

"Answer her," Lucifer chirped and it returned

"Let her free of the demon that possesses her, and he has. Her in exchange for everyone else Father Michael would have cured, oh my what have I done," He sobbed

Lucifer furrowed his brows "Go on,"

"He told me if I told anyone, Zalazar would take host of her flesh again, and this time finish her off before anyone could exorcise her" He sobbed 

Chloe looked at Lucifer with a questioning look "Well he certainly believes Satan came to him," Lucifer whispered

"The dark, corrupt angel, wings as black as night," he muttered to himself, almost in a state of insanity

Chloe grabbed Lucifers arm, "Amenadiel," she whispered

At hearing that the priest whipped up his head and stared intently at her 

"Yes, that's one of his many names, so he has found you too, I'm so sorry,"


	12. Zalazar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran into some writers block! Forgive me, hopefully this chapter along with many others will make up for it!

“So you basically want to be ghost hunters now.” Chloe deadpanned

“Well, more like demon hunters darling, not ghosts. And possessed people are much more frightening than I believe you’re picturing,” He hesitated “Actually... on second thought, you’re mortal. I don’t want you or Beatrice anywhere near it.”

Chloe laughed, “What, do they start crab walking onto the ceiling or something like in the movies?” 

Lucifer stayed quiet, she looked up at his stern expression, he continued “Demons can jump from body to body.”

She sighed “Okay, yeah, keep Trix out of it.”

“Perfect!” Lucifer clapped his hands together and began rubbing them together “Now where shall we begin.”

“Well, we can go talk to the priest’s niece, Camila.”

*****

A tall, beautiful girl opened the door, the way she was dressed Chloe could’ve mistaken her for a model.

She had dark brown hair that contrasted flatteringly against her pale skin, a wicked smile spread across her lips “Fancy seeing you here,” She said, looking at Lucifer.

Her winged eyeliner framed eyes showed no interest and never gave away her emotions.

“Oh, you’re a fan,” Lucifer purred, never letting Chloe forget that he was indeed, famous.

“You can say that, I was actually on my way to LUX right now.” She said nonchalantly, gesturing to her outfit which consisted of a tight black latex dress that flaunted all her assets. 

The outfit looked like something Maze would wear, definitely not a priest’s daughter.

Chloe cleared her throat “So you’re uncle is in police custody right now, he admitted to killing-“

Camila let out a huge yawn “Boring. Anyways, isn’t that your car, Lucifer?” She purred, turning her attention to the well suited man again.

“It is, but-” Lucifer started before she smiled and walked past them towards his car “Why not interrogate me on the way,” She said, before entering the backseat.

They exchanged a knowing look before following her into the car.

He pulled out of their driveway and followed the familiar path back to LUX.

Camila draped herself onto the back of Lucifer’s driver’s seat, one arm reaching over and brushing imaginary dust off of his suit jacket.

“Ou, baby bump.” Camila giggled, making Chloe stomach churn, “Is it a boy or a girl?”

“We don’t know yet.” Chloe clipped.

Camila giggled “Well I do,” She started, sliding to the middle seat and leaning in towards Chloe’s ear

“it’s a boy.” She whispered, but the voice that came out was an octave lower, and almost sounded like a growl.

A shiver of pure terror ran down Chloe’s spine

“What’s your name, your real name.” Lucifer said sternly.

Camila let go and plopped back onto her seat, suddenly infuriated. “Well you should know you created me.” She huffed, arms crossed.

Chloe stared at Lucifer wide eyed. 

Don’t look into her eyes. Lucifer’s voice rang in her head, she quickly began staring at her hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

“What you think you’re better than us, bitch?” Said Camila and what sounded like at least three other voices, she began laughing maniacally. Lucifer began speeding.

Chloe ignored her and kept looking down at her hands and the demon sat up again, faces inches from Chloe’s 

“Look at me,” The deep voice teased. Chloe ignored, and it licked Chloe’s ear, she jerked back and kept her eyes tightly closed “LOOK AT ME!” All the voices screamed.

“SIT BACK,” Lucifer’s voice boomed, and the demons posture shrunk slightly.

 

"Oh and look at that mark" she purred "my my you haven't given one of those in... Well I'd say a millennia" the demon laughed

Lucifer tensed even more, and his knuckles turned white on the steering wheel, Chloe wondered about his past 'marriage'.

"Oh how we all begged you for one of those," the demon continued "not even your dearest Mazikene who's served your every need since the beginning of times was honoured with one, how enraged she will be when she sees this human you've known for mere months walking around with the mark of the beast."

Lucifer pulled over in front of LUX

Chloe looked at Lucifer and he nodded, and with his signal she ran out of the car as fast as she could.

"Smart girl," the demon purred, sliding out the car and slamming the door to the expensive car a little too hard.

She looked back and smiled at his enraged expression and walked into LUX, swiveling her hips and sneaking lustful glances at men who looked at the gorgeous vessel like a piece of steak.

Lucifer stalked behind her, watching her sit on a bar stool and grab an entire bottle of aged malt scotch.

"Zalazar." Lucifer spoke

"Ohh you remembered, to what do I owe the pleasure," her dark red painted plump lips stretched into a Cheshire cat smile.

"Go back to hell and leave this human vessel."

"Tsk tsk, I'm afraid you don't have any authority over me anymore, Amenadiel is the new ruler, and my my does he know how to do it."

"What is that supposed to mean,"

"He does it right, because he knows evil, he understands it, he's everything the Devil is supposed to be."

Lucifer let her go on, mostly because he had no idea how to respond.

"He intends to fill hell with all the souls he can muster. He actually buys the souls of aspiring celebrities, he uses demons to force humans to commit sin, or with the especially Catholic individuals we'll possess a loved one and blackmail them."

"Like the priest" Lucifer interrupted 

And the demon nodded with a blood lust expression of pure pride and giddiness. 

Lucifer stared back at her deep dark chocolate brown eyes, winged beautifully with a dark set of full lashes.

"I'm sure your brother would just love it if I condemned you to hell, wouldn't that be a treat."

Panic raced through Lucifer’s system, he tried with all his strength to pull his eyes away from hers but he couldn't 

Bloody mortality. 

Suddenly he felt himself get pushed back in his own mind, and he saw Camila in front of him collapse.

He could no longer control his own muscles, and they were moving seemingly on their own.

GET OUT! Lucifer screamed inside his own head

"Oh, fuck off" his mouth said

His body got out of the seat and walked towards the washroom.

His own face stared back at him in the mirror, expression twisted darkly, he watched a creeping smile spread upon his lips as the demon said the words  
"I think I should pay the infamous Chloe a visit"

Adrenaline rushed through him and the demon savored every second of it.

"But not before I take care of the virgin." The demon said, nonchalantly leaning back and watching a waking up Camila, looking confused and flustered, clearly uncomfortable in her clothes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe heard the front door open from her room.

Lucifer.

She grabbed her gun from her night drawer just in case the intruder wasn't the usual and raced down the stairs.

She watched the tall dark man standing in the middle of her living room, he wasn't facing her, instead he was looking around at his surroundings as if it was his first time there, until he turned completely and laid his eyes on her, a smile growing on his face.

Chloe ran to Lucifer and pressed their lips together passionately. At first Lucifer was tense, and then he started kissing her back with a similar ferocious hunger.

Chloe tried pulling away after a moment but he held onto her firmly, not letting her go. She happily continued the kiss for a moment longer before pulling away with more force, but staying in his arms.

She looked at him for a moment, he looked hungry for more, staring at her with pure lust, lips swollen from the kiss.

"What happened, where's Camila?" Chloe breathed.

He now looked annoyed "She's fine, the demon was taken care of." He said, letting her go.

Chloe looked dumbfounded and after a moment said "How?" Unsatisfied with the explanation.

After a long moment he simply said "I sent her back to hell." He walked around the kitchen island, not making eye contact.

"You can still do that?" 

The demon grew irritated "No, but I still hold a bit of authority." 

Chloe snapped her mouth shut, feeling strange about his off behaviour. 

She sighed and turned around,  
"I left Trix at Dan's, considering everything that's going on." she said nonchalantly   
But in her mind she tried to reach out for Lucifer's mind

Lucifer?

CHLOE! RUN!

Chloe immediately reached for her gun and swirled around, holding the gun to Lucifer who was holding her largest kitchen knife.

"Ou perceptive aren't we?"

"Let Lucifer go." Her voice quivered 

"Or what, you'll shoot me?" Lucifer smiled.

Chloe's hands began shaking and her eyes pooled with unshed tears.

"Come here, Chloe." The demon said "We can arrange a deal and I'll gladly release Lucifer."

After a moment Chloe said "What deal?" never lowering her gun

"To take care of your little problem." He said, he pointing at her stomach with the knife. "Amongst others"

"No."

"No?" The demon said, cocking his head to the side.

CHLOE DONT LOOK INTO ITS EYES! 

Lucifer's voice rang, sounding like it was a great struggle to connect their minds

She darted her eyes away from his eyes and towards his chest.

The demon brought the knife to Lucifer's neck. "Consent, Chloe."

Chloe's heart pounded in her chest and without thinking twice she shot Lucifer's leg.

The demon fell immediately and Chloe jumped towards it and stepped on his hands, Lucifer screamed and dropped the knife and Chloe's heart tightened but she couldn't hesitate for even a second.

The demon smiled and laughed maniacally  
"I can see why he likes you."

"I'm sorry, Lucifer." Chloe said, before grabbing her gun backwards and knocking him unconscious.

 

When the demon woke up, Chloe had just finished tying the last knot.

He was tied up to a chair, in what looked like an outdoor tool shed.

The demon started laughing  
"Clever clever girl. But you can't keep me here forever." The demon said, trying to look back at her.

Chloe grabbed a towel and used it as a blind fold.

The demon sighed, now unamused "Well I suppose I'll just wait until Lucifer starves to death." 

Chloe left the shed and locked it.

The demon sighed, and Lucifer felt so much pride and awe of her, even with all the pain he was experiencing.

****

"Father Nathan," Chloe said, walking to the prison cell at the police station.

His head was in his hands, he got up at the sound of her voice and walked up to the barred barrier, gripping the bars and resting his head on one of the cool bars.

"I'm going to prison aren't I?"

"Not just yet." Chloe breathed, putting her hands in her back pockets   
"It possessed Lucifer," her voice broke, ruining her tough facade, she cleared her throat "The same demon that possessed your niece."

The priest showed a mixed expression of relief and concerned "Camila's okay then," he said

"I sent a cop to look for her, but I need to find a priest to exorcise him or whatever," 

The priest sighed and his eyes pooled "it looks like I killed your best option." 

Chloe pressed her lips together as her face twisted, she turned away trying not to cry.

"But I can give you the number of someone else who does it, off the books."

"Please," Chloe sniffled

"I don't expect any repayment but..." The priest said

"I'll try to get you the best lawyer possible." Chloe said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so it's probably ass but give feed back and help me with any cringe worthy mistakes tysm ! <3


End file.
